An increasing trend towards developing automated or semi-automated equipment may be present in today's work environment. In some situations with the trend, this equipment may be completely different from the operator controlled equipment that may be replaced, and does not allow for any situations in which an operator can be present or take over operation of the vehicle.
Because of the complexity, cost, and performance of current fully autonomous systems, semi-automated equipment may be more commonly used. This type of equipment may be similar to previous operator-controlled equipment, but incorporates one or more operations that are automated rather than operator controlled. This semi-automated equipment allows for human supervision and allows the operator to take control when necessary. However, in such environments, the margin of error in operation—be it from a malfunctioning part, environmental issues, or the terrain of the work environment—may be extremely small as the machines operate autonomously without operator control. What may be needed includes a system and operating procedure to mitigate operational errors in such an environment. Therefore, it would be advantageous to have a method and apparatus to provide additional features for the navigation of vehicles.